Summer love BoyxBoy Bunny shipping
by Ismir
Summary: After coming out to his parent and getting his heart broken almost instantly Leopold Butters is sent to a new religious camp for gay teenagers like him. After a month in the "hell hole" he feels like he is finally getting better from his "confusion". But what happens when the person he's been avoiding like the plague, that broke his heart aka Kenny McCormick reappears?
1. Prologue

This is the summary/background:

After coming out to his parent and getting his heart broken almost instantly Leopold Butters is sent to a new religious camp for gay teenagers like him. However this camp is a hundred time worst than New Grace camp (the camp he went to when he was ten). The staff there are vicious and are out for blood. "They want to break us down slowly drive us to the edge..." After a month in the "hell hole" he feels like he is finally getting better from his "confusion". But what happens when the person he's been avoiding like the plague, that broke his heart aka Kenny McCormick reappears at the camp awakening in him dreading feelings of love, lust and heartbreak.

A/N: This was an idea I got a long time ago, but that I did not really developed till now. I do not own any of the characters, but the storyline is mine only.

Prologue- A Deal is Made

Kenny POV

Its was the summer of my senior year and instead of being with my friends enjoying what could be our last summer together I was stuck waiting at the local park for a mystery person to show up which was running 10 minutes late if I may add. I crossed my arms against my chest letting out a long sigh and began tapping my right foot impatiently on the grassy soil of the deserted playground leaning slightly on a nearby tree.

I was about to pull out my cellphone-if the piece of crap can be consider modern technology- when I saw a shadow approaching. I straighten up to face forward and found myself staring at a jungle of puffy blonde hair that fell in ringlets over Butter's best friend pale face. He seemed nervous, more than usual as he brought his left hand to his mouth and began gnawing at his virtually non-existing fingernails.

"Hey" he said not meeting my gaze.

_You got to be kidding me_ I thought, Bradley is the mystery person? I pinched the bridge of my nose in exasperation and took in a deep breath while frowning slightly. _I turned down video games with Kyle and Stan to be here_ I mentally whined; this better be fucking good. "Bradley why did you text me to meet you here?"I inquired dangerously low making him flinch.

Two days ago I received a text from an unfamiliar number asking to meet. I was about to blow it off as unimportant when another text came almost instantly from the same number which read _It something that will interests you_. I was reluctant to leave the comfort of my bed this morning, yet curiosity took the best of me and before I knew it my feet had brought me to this place.

Bradley was looking at me now as if debating something in his head before slowly speaking. "My parent they...well they want to sent me to a Christian conversion camp, you see I am gay, I like boys and...they are hoping the people there will 'fix' me." I shifted uncomfortably on my spot suddenly feeling sick to my stomach. Why was he telling me this? It all sounded so strange too. I mean his parents can't really believe sexuality can be fixed. From my own personal experience as a bisexual I can assure you it something that cannot be changed or "cured" nevertheless "fixed".

He looked at me warily searching my face for a sign that it was okay to go on. I gave him a small encouraging nod. He sighed wearily, but continued. "I'll get straight to the point I heard you owe a lot of people, due to your economic situation you are unable to pay them back and will do anything for money." He said in one breath and peered up at me expectantly. My eyes widen and I raised my hands up in defeat. "Dude I don't roll that way, I like tits" I lied coolly except for the last part, that was true. It was also true that I owed money to half of South Park in fact I have not been going to school for the last two weeks for fear of getting beat up to a pulp by one of the people I borrowed from, but I was not a manwhore contrary to popular belief.

Bradley eye widened in horror and he shook his head vigorously as realization to what I had implied sunk in. "God, is not that! get your mind out of the gutter." he yelped pulling back with a grimace. I snickered at his reaction slightly amused, but shrugged nonetheless. "Are you sure you're gay?" I smirked at him, surprisingly enough it was fun teasing this kid. He straightened up and let out a shaky uneven breath. "Look is not like that. This camp thing...I sure as hell don't want to go. I am willing to pay off all your debts if you take my place in the camp while I stay in my friend's house" he proposed ignoring my question. He then went on to avert his eyes from mines and clench his hands into fist before looking up at me with a gleam of determination present in his dark brown eyes.

I arched an eyebrow at him. "Dude, how do I know I can trust you?" I asked skeptically. It seemed he had been expecting my question because as soon as the words left my lips he was pulling a huge amount of money from his jean pocket and placing it on my mitten hands.

I am not going to lie, not to you guys, my eyeballs almost jumped out of their sockets when I saw the face of Benjamin Franklin looking up at me. "Consider it your advance payment for the job. So what do you say?" he asked in a hopeful tone looking straight at me. I held his gaze looking deep into the dark caves that were his eye. After considering it thoroughly for a couple of minutes in my head I voiced my decision.

"You have yourself a fucking deal!" I grinned and grabbed his hand for a wild handshake startling him in the process and making him spring backwards. God he was worst than Tweek...scratch that nobody was worst than that kid.

I know what you are thinking why the fuck would I agree to that being bisexual and all. But of course you wouldn't know I had borrow money from very dangerous people in South Park, people with contacts, people that made other people disappear.

Getting assassinated repeatedly by gangsters in a dark alleyway over and over again because they wouldn't remember doing it in the first place wasn't an appealing prospect to me. Dying itself was something I would never get used to. Looking down at my motionless body bathed in blood, my own void eyes looking back at me, being stripped from my life repeatedly in the most painful ways only to come back to find nobody even notice my absence were things I never enjoyed. Spending a few weeks in a Christian conversion camp sounded like a freaking walk in the countryside to me. I had gone through hell more times than I can count, _this couldn't be half as bad_ I thought. Boy was I over my head.

A/N: So what do you guys think? should I go for it? :3


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey my pretties! sorry for the late updates I been studying non stop for Finals, but because I love you all I found time today to patch this chapter up. With that being said I want to clear up that this is the first actual chapter the last one was the prologue. Sorry for any confusion and enjoy~

Chapter 1 Happy Campers

Butters POV

No no no no! I thought as I stared up in horror at the person I been trying to forget for weeks, who shattered my heart to pieces, and was still ignorant to the fact standing in front of the doorway to my room with a backpack slung over his shoulder. Suddenly I was finding it hard to breath and my mind swirled with a bunch of emotions among them confusion, anger, happiness and a feeling I knew too well.

He can not be here, not now, not him. I was finally getting better form my "confusion" as the staff here calls it and he would definitely ruin my progress…Okay maybe that was a lie. However I would fake being straight to get out of this place without hesitation. This little piece of hell on earth that us bitter campers like to refer to as "The hell hole" was driving me insane. Having him here was definitely going to throw my plan of pretending to be "cured" off a cliff. I gazed back at the object of my distress.

As soon as his royal blue orbs met my baby blue ones his whole face lit up, his cheery countenance a huge contrast to my shocked one."Buttercups!" He yelled and rushed towards me engulfing me in a warm hug, his chin laying on the top of head as I was shorter. I tighten under his sturdy body caught off guard by the sudden display of affection. Its been months since somebody had hugged me and it somehow felt strange.

After several seconds of uncomfortable closeness I felt my feet leave the ground and he swung me around like a darn teddy bear! I swear my face turn 10 shades of red as I -against my better judgement-melted in his soft embrace.

The sound of someone clearing his throat snapped me out of my blissful state. I peered over Kenny's shoulder to find Mr. Doso glaring at us with his arm cross over his chest. Oh cheesecakes I didn't notice him there! I promptly shoved Kenny off me who responded with a pout and gave my full attention to the head coordinator of the camp.

"Where is Bradley?" I inquired swiftly confusion and anger en-lace in my voice. I knew I was being a jerk, but I had been looking forward to seeing Bradley all weekend. Don't get me wrong I wouldn't wish this prison to nobody. However that didn't stop me from feeling happy to have my best friend's company again.

"_He is_ Bradley Mr. Leopold. In fact he will be bunking with you and therefore you are responsible for him." He finish and I stealthily rolled my eyes, in other words he was my accountabilibuddy. Kenny walked to the door to get the rest of his luggage which laid outside. "But, but..." I drifted off as I saw Kenny giving me a pleading "play along with it" look as he passed me by carrying his stuff."Fiddlesticks" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Mr. Doso asked with a Challenging quality to his voice. "N-nothing" I stuttered flinching slightly. "Welcome to Camp Holly Salvation Bradley" I said more to him than Kenny and plastered a fake smile on my face. It seem that was all I did in that place, be force to pretend I was happy when I would rather slit my own throat. He gave me a satisfied smile and with that made his leave shutting the door behind him. I placed my ear over the wood waiting for his footsteps to disappear before turning around to find Kenny sprawled on my bed.

He shot up suddenly and began laughing. " Doso! now that is a practical name" he chuckled. I for one didn't crack a smile. "Kenny can you explain to me why you are here and why do they think you're Bradley?" I inquired rubbing my knuckles together suddenly feeling nervous being along with my longtime crush. Crap this is exactly what I was afraid of. He raised an eyebrow at me "Who is this Kenny you speak of? I am Bradley dear fellow. Although this Kenny guy sounds like he would be oh so sexy." I stifled a laugh at the nonsense he was speaking, leave it to Kenny to take a utterly serious conversation and turn it into a joke. I raked my hand through my hair and sighed. "I am serious Kenny" I said sternly.

We gaze at each other for what seemed like an eternity before he stood up and strolled towards me leaning to whisper something in my ear, his hot breath sending a shiver down my spine."I am here to save you from this hell" he said with hatred dripping from his words his voice dangerously low and with that statement left the room to take a shower leaving me if possible more confuse than I already was.

A/N There you have it! please let me know what you guys think.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N Hey guys, sorry for the late updates! I originally wanted to update on Christmas, but didn't find the time to do it. Anyways I hope you guys had a merry Christmas and enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2

Kenny POV

Instead of waking up to the high voices of my parents arguing like usual, soft sobs welcome me to consciousness. Confused I blink several times and make out an unfamiliar ceiling fan, behind it a dull white, rotating unhurried. I pushed my self upward with my elbows and look around the simple room, with two dresser and two desks. I realize I am in mid air by the angle of the view, and bubbles of panic start surfacing deep inside me. That's when the memories of last night start flowing back like a wild river and I relax almost instantly.

Flashback*

After taking a late night shower and changing back into my orange hoodie and faded jeans, I had decided to take a look around camp. It was passed curfew and the halls were deserted, yet I made sure nobody saw me heading out. As soon as I stepped outside my cheeks were assaulted by a frigid winter breeze even though it was mid summer, not that I was surprised, the camp was located on the mountains surrounded by wilderness and who know what.

The place reminded me of those Jewish concentration camps we read about in Mr. Garrison's class, and of which the fat-ass, a.k.a Cartman, talks so fondly about. The camp had metal fences all around the sides with electric wires on top and a watch-fucking-tower surveying the territory with a spotlight. Further away at the front stood a huge concrete wall with sharp pieces of glass sticking out on top, fused inside. It goes without saying It look nothing like the pamphlet. Was this a camp or a freaking prison? One thing was for sure, escaping this place was going to be harder than I initially thought. We were in severe lock down.

No wonder Bradley was so reluctant to come to this hell-hole. I myself was having last minutes doubt this morning, until he told me Butters was here. Lucky for him that was all the motivation I needed. There was no way I was going to let one of my friends suffer in such a depressing place, especially not Buttercups.

After thirty minute of just wandering the site, I decided to head back inside since it was getting colder by the minute. I opened the door of the wooden cabin, careful not to make it creak and softly closed it behind me. I began strolling down the dim hallways when I heard soft murmurs coming from the corner. I made a stealthily turn when I reached it and peered about. I made out Butters in the darkness talking over what seemed to be a phone. By the baffle look in his face I concluded he must have been talking to Bradley. Good, I didn't want to go in detail about our little deal.

He didn't even notice when I passed him by and made my way to our room. I was beyond tired from the three hour ride to get there and as soon as my head touched the pillow I was out cold. I chose the top bunk to sleep on since I knew Butter would freak out if he found me in his bed. Although that would have been hilarious.

End of Flashback*

My eyes start to flutter as I begin drowsing off, but before I can fall into deep sleep a noise shakes me awake. There it is again, the sobbing. I focus on the sniffling sound and realize is coming from underneath me. I scrambled down from the latter of the bunker bed and find a weeping Leopold Stotch. The sight made my heart clench and within seconds I was by his side comforting him.

"What's wrong Buttercups?" I ask, worry for my friend.

He snaps his face up at me surprised to find me there, and without warning throws himself at me and begins sobbing on my shoulder. I jerk slightly surprised by the sudden action, but soon relax under his arms. I start stroking his back gently and cooing softly at him stuff I can't remember. After a couple of minutes like that he finally pulls back and wipes his face with the back of his arm like a small child. His baby blue eyes dart from me to the mattress, and he begins rubbing his knuckles which usually means his nervous about something. "Gosh Ken sorry about that, I...I don't know what got over me." He says while blushing.

"Is okay Butters, but what happened?" I ask, concerned dripping from my voice. "Umm I had a nightmare" He answers sheepishly.

"What was it about?" I push standing up from the bed, wanting to know what brought him to the verge of tear.

"I-I….don't remember" he says averting his eyes from mine. I know he's lying, but don't push the subject and instead grab his hand and pull him off the bed. He stumbles into my chest and I can't help chuckle at his clumsiness. "Come on, we need to get ready so you can show me around." I say giving him my best smile in an attend to cheer him up which only makes him blush three shades of red and look away.

Okay so let get something straight I am not blind. I been knowing for a while Butters likes me and If it weren't for the hidden cameras in this place I would...no bad Kenny! I can't do that to Buttercups, I would probably scare him away and destroy our friendship in the process. I can't lose Butters over this. He is, dare I say it, my best friend.

Butters is the only person in school that doesn't see me as the "poor kid" or the "man whore" and expects me to be the "funny guy". I mean half of the people saying those things about me don't even know me! Even back in middle school Butters has been the only one to see and treat me like I fucking matter. Everyone else just had me around as a third wheel to crack jokes here and there for. Even Stan and Kyle did it, maybe not intentionally, but did nonetheless. That's why when I started noticing the way his eyes would lit up when he saw me at school, and now, I pretended I didn't notice. It was for the best that way, I don't want to hurt him in any way, shape or form. Butters...he deserves someone better than a guy like me. Beside their more important matters at hand, like how we are going to escape the tight security of this place.

I realize Butters is eyeing me curiously probably wondering what am thinking. In order to avoid possible questioning I quickly leave for the showers still holding his hand so he follows. Were late for breakfast so there is nobody in the bathroom."oh hamburgers we are so getting it" he says anxiously while rubbing his knuckles and I shrug nonchalantly.

As soon as we're done we rush outside and start running down an open field of grass, the friendly breeze blowing my orange hood off my head. I glance over my shoulder to find Butters trying to catch up with me, but failing miserably. I slow down my pace and make a grab for his hand, dragging him with me once more while ignoring his whines of protest. Ahead of us the cabin (where the dining room and kitchen are located) starts coming into view getting bigger and bigger as we approach. We are about to enter the wooden structure when we are abruptly stopped by a guy around our age suddenly blocking the entrance. He has dark hair that is combed back too neatly for my taste, and is wearing a uniform similar to that of the military with the name tag "Ellis James". Who the hell is he? He looks at me with disdain and smirks smugly before glancing at Butters with hate, scorn, amusement and what looks like lust?

"You two are late." He utters and Butters pales beside me, almost promptly at his words.

A/N Well there you have it guys! ^-^ please comment below on the chapter and have a nice day.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for the late update, for some reason I was having a hard time writing this chapter in Butters POV since is kind of somber. Also this chapter won't make any sense if you haven't watch the South Park episode Going Native so I recommend you do before continuing. With that being said enjoy.**

**Inspiration for this chapter quote:**

_"Well yeah, and I'm sad, but at the same time I'm really happy that something could make me feel that sad. It's like, it makes me feel alive, you know? It makes me feel human. And the only way I could feel this sad now is if I felt somethin' really good before. So I have to take the bad with the good, so I guess what I'm feelin' is like a, beautiful sadness."-Butters Stotch_

Butters POV~

"B-Bradley how could you do this to me?" I felt the colors leave my face and I gripped the phone in my hands even tighter in a desperate attempt to calm my itching knuckles.

I was talking with my _real_ accountabilibuddy over the phone taking advantage that Ken had left to shower thirty minutes ago, the moonlight the only source of light in the hallways. By what Bradley had told me it looks like Kenny and him had made this weird deal thing and now I was stuck with Kenny for the rest of the summer. I felt deeply betrayed and hurt by my friend, how could he do this to me knowin' how I felt about _him_? (Kenny)

"Sorry Butters, but there is no way in hell am going back to another Christian conversion camp...please forgive me?." I could hear him anxiously biting his fingernails over the phone and I sighed. I was really too nice for my own good.

"Gee is alright Bradley, I'll talk to you later say hi to Peter for me." Peter was Bradley's boyfriend and the person he had ditch me for apparently. He told me he was stayin' at his house for the meantime.

"Thanks Butters, you're a great friend" I smiled weakly at that and hanged up the phone making my way to my room. I was surprised to find Kenny already asleep and snoring softly on the top bunk bed, his shoes still on. I figured he must have been awfully tired, from the ride here and all, and covered him with a warm blanket.

I'll need to be extra careful with Ken around here, at any slip of a unmanly giggle, feminine hand gesture or longing stare for another male my stay here could be prolonged and I sure as heck don't want that. With that thought in mind I went to bed determined to ignore Kenny and my dumb girly feelings for him, letting sleep consume me~

.

.

.

_Everything is darkness around me and I begin' to wander disoriented. I suddenly trip over a random chair layin' in the ground as if somebody had kicked it, hmm that's weird I think. At that point I am confused and a bit shaken alright, but proceed to stand up. That's when I see it, a emotionless body hangin' from the ceiling. "J-jesus Christ!" I cry out in fright and 'cus I know this person, he was suppose to be my accountabilibuddy in new grace camp. I swallow the lump in my throat and warily make my way to him. I don't know why, but I peer upwards and the face which I see is unexpected and unnervingly familiar, this is-is mine..._

"aaaah!"

I bolt up in bed taking a mouth full of air suddenly feelin' as if my chest is too small for my lungs. It's the same thing every night, the same nightmare and the same heart stopping feeling; the sameness of it all is what's unbearable.

I blink several times letting the tears I didn't know I was holding trickle down my trembling cheeks. I don't mind them on my face like I told Stan Marsh once, I'd rather be a crying little pussy than a faggy Goth kid. I love life like that, with all it's bad stuff and what not.

I feel the bed sinks beside me and my eyes widen when I see Kenny sitting next to me. I throw myself at him, desperate for comfort and continue sobbing in his shoulder. I feel him jerk slightly surprised by my behavior, but he soon composes himself and starts stroking my back gently, cooing softly in my ear that everything was going to be okay.

After a couple of minutes like that I finally pull back and wipe my face with the back of my forearm. Embarrassed I dart my eyes from him to the mattress and begin rubbing my knuckles together nervously. "Gosh Ken sorry about that, I...I don't know what got over me." I say while blushing.

"Is okay Butters, but what happened?" He asks, concerned noticeable in his voice. "Umm I had a nightmare" I answer sheepishly. "What was it about?" He inquires standing up from the bed.

"I-I….don't remember" I say averting my eyes from his darker blue ones. Gosh I really hate lyin' to Kenny, but he'd probably think I am a Melvin if I tell him 'bout my nightmares besides It's really nothin' it's just what this place does to you...drives you a little crazy, y'know?

I let out a sigh of relief when he doesn't push the subject, instead opting to grab my hand and pull me off the bed. It catches me by surprise and I stumble clumsily into his sturdy chest making delicious sparks go off between us and him laugh. "Come on, we need to get ready so you can show me around." He says giving me a dazzling smile in an attend to cheer me up, which only makes me blush madly and look down. When I look up again I find Kenny deep in thought.

I eye him curiously wondering what his thinking 'bout, but as soon as he realizes what I am doing he leaves for the showers, holding my hand in his bigger one so I follow.

On the way there I feel all kinds of happy having him so close to me and my heart aches when he finally lets go of my hand to go shower. I know is wrong of me, but I just can't help it. I like him, heck I might even go as far as to say I love him. It wasn't always like that though.

At first it was only admiration I felt toward him at how he was the only one with a sense of dignity at school, and then the trip to Hawaii happened. He dropped everything to go after me when I left to the airport and talked with security so they would let me leave the country. Nobody had ever done so much for me, ever. After that we became really good friends and even closer in High school. I started realizing how similar we really were contrary to popular belief. We both came from dysfunctional families, had alter super egos and we were everyone second best, except when it came to each other, we were always each others best. As time passed and without me noticin' he tiptoed into my heart slowly and surely and before I knew it I had already fallen too deep. But unfortunately for me he only sees me as a friend.

I smile sadly and finish putting my clothes on."oh hamburgers we are so getting it" I say anxiously realizing how late we are. Except for us there is nobody in the showers. With that said we rush to the dinning room only to be stopped by Ellis James, Mr. Dozo's right hand man and my tormentor.

Instantly my high spirit plummets to my feet under his glare as I know what is coming. I just hope he goes easy on Kenny, it's all my fault after all.

**N/A I know, I know I kind of repeated myself a lot here. I tried putting new information and give a little light on things though. I promise Bunny will come soon, but this story is partially drama so I have to build on that first before getting into the romance part of it. Please comment if you would like me to continue. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

A/N I am alive guys! no but seriously its been awhile and I have another chapter for your guys after overcoming a horrible writers block!

Kenny POV

I never believed in love at first sight, the idea alone stood absurd and half-baked in my ears. If I don't know the first thing about a person or thing, I can't give a flying fuck about them, as simple as that.

Hate however I can work around with, along with natural enemies. There are people out there you just don't click with no matter how hard you try, they hit nerves and it irks. You see it a lot in South Park with Kyle and Eric; in the wild mostly.

I think I found him, the thorn in my side. He is overly-dress, reeks of cheap gel and hairspray and is standing in front of me looking rather sharp.

'Mr. Dozo left me in charge while he attends other matters. So don't think you're off the hook, far from it...two laps around camp for being late.'

I stared at at him trying to bore holes through his neatly tucked uniform when my eyes landed on his name tag and I crunched my nose.

"Dude, your name sounds like a chicks'." His face dropped.

"Three laps around camp at dawn. Wear a jacket 'cus is going to be frigid."

'Pffts, is colder inside my house' I shot back dismissively. No lie, not since my dad forgot to pay the gas bill last week. He seethed, but didn't comment and retreated into the cabin. Butters just stood next to me looking if possible paler than before. We paced inside and I made a mental note to thank Cartman for teaching me how to royally pissed people off.

* * *

"D-darn Kenny, why did you have to... t-t-tell him his name s-sounded like a chicks?"Butters muttered trying to scowl, but really pouting in this adorable way he does as a result. We left the food counter and walked to the dining room area, each with a steamy plate of food. Unlike everything else in this place the food is actually decent.

'Oh come on Buttercups! you know it so does, I was just stating the obvious. I bet he gets it all the time.' I stopped in my tracks to face Butters and noted the pinkish tinge now present in his cheeks.

'His the head coordinator's right hand man Ken.'

'And also a A-grade fucking as- ' I was cut off by Butters suddenly stuffing a multicolored cupcake in my mouth.

'No cussing Ken.'

He watch as my face quickly changed from a scowl to a pleased one as I munched on the sugary treat allowing myself to indulged in the sweet icing and spongy surface. "Sowwy" I said with a full mouth making Butters smiled cheerfully in satisfaction. God I loved his smile.

Us chatting so carefree felt like the good all times in South Park before I made the stupid decision of borrowing money I couldn't in my wildest dream pay back. I should have never trusted Kevin when he told me he was investing in a business and wanted me to join in. Turned out he used the money to built another meth lab in our backyard and got caught by the police, leaving me to struggle with all the debts. Jesus, didn't that shit-face learn anything from our drunkard parents when they try to pull that bullshit.

Butters eyed me with concern and smiled gently at me when I snapped out of my thoughts making me blush slightly, I _never_ blush. Being here with him was doing things to my senses._ You need to pull yourself together Kenny_ I reminded myself of my objectives. To find a way to get Butters out of here, sneak back in and get my big fat check from Bradley. Yes I am crazy for wanting back in, but hey I need the money or my ass is going to be murdered. As soon as we sat at the nearest table I was swarm with praises to my surprise and discomfort.

'Dude that was awesome how you talked to Ellis.' A boy with dark fringe and black clothes commended. He kind of looked like Stan when he gets dumped by Wendy and gets all emo on us.

'The name thing was hilarious, too funny man.' A guy that could be Kyle lost brother, if you get past the lifeless straight hair and freckles, laughed.

'I am Finn, the emo child is Jayden and the ginger is Eliot. As you can see we sorta, no, we _utterly_ detest Ellis James, he is a total suck up and snitch'. The brunette that previously had been staring attentively downwards at what I suspected to be a PSP on his lap said, fixing his attention at me and flashing me a braced grin. Eliot glared at him and Jayden punched his shoulder playfully, laughing.

'I am Kenny and this is Butters' I pointed with my thumb at Butters who waved timidly and smile politely. 'Unfortunately I am new here.' I finished introducing us when the overhead speaker above started booming.

'Breakfast is over, report to mass.' Eliot flashed the electrical apparatus the middle finger scowling and Finn just sighed wearily.

"Nice meeting you Kenny and Butter." Jayden said forcing a smile and the three of them stood up and grabbed their plates, cleaning up the table.

'Yeah, welcome to the hell-hole.' Finn muttered before turning his back on us and leaving with Eliot and Jayden on his heel.

'We should get going too Ken' Butter said smashing his knuckles together, dread visible in his facial features. I wanted to hug him so badly, but instead I sighed, the sudden shitty mood getting to me.

'Okay lets get this over with.'

A/N I know, not much happened in this chapter, but at least now you know why Kenny borrowed money in the first place. XD


End file.
